Easy Money
by JDennis93
Summary: Coming from a broken home is a life few of us know about, but this can't be said for Alexander Waters. With the hardships of his family, school, and his personal life weighing him down will he be able to support the ones he loves while still being able to support himself?


I woke up to the sound of my cell phone's alarm blaring on the night stand next to the head of my bed. It was 6am on the dot Saturday, early for most people but to me this has become routine. The house was empty, as it is most days now so I just took a quick shower changed into clean clothes and left, leaving the door unlocked behind me, chances are _he _lost his keys but I don't really care either way. If I can avoid him, today might just be bearable… hopefully.

I stood outside the usual bus stop and waited for the down town bus, I hoped Jean was driving, she likes me and doesn't charge me bus fare, but sadly it was a random guy so I had to pay the two dollar fee; no big deal, my life's been shitty for a long time and my luck is about as thin as a hookers G-string thong. I dropped the money into the coin deposit and proceed to take a seat; the bus was pretty much empty on account of it being so early in the morning so finding a good spot wasn't hard. I sat down next to a window leaving the other seat open for another passenger but I wasn't holding my breath for any company. I always try to get a window seat whenever I travel, I love to see things pass by, I find it strangely calming. About fifteen minuets later I arrived at my stop, it would have been ten minuets if the bus driver didn't have to stop to smoke a cigarette halfway through.

I looked at my watch, it was quarter to seven so I had fifteen minuets until visiting hours started, with the walk there I'd only have to wait about five minuets so I started walking. Shortly I arrived at the entrance to Spring Fall Memorial Hospital. I walked up the stone steps and pushed through the revolving door letting the sent of ammonia and sterilizer fill my senses, I fucking hate hospitals. I was a bit early for visiting hours so I sat down for ten minuets and checked my phone for any missed calls or messages… nothing but I wasn't too concerned, anyone who'd wanted to text me at 7am was either drunk or just crazy.

I walked up to the reception desk to see Clair David sitting there finishing up the graveyard shift, Clair and I go to the same high school together, Fairway High School, she's 16 and also a sophomore, she skipped a grade in elementary school. She works part time at the hospital as part of her co-op course.

"Well well" I said "It looks like my luck has just gotten a bit better"

"Why's that?" she giggled as I walked to the desk

"I get to see your smiling face of course"

I forgot to mention that Clair, on top of being very smart and ambitious is also a total babe and single, so we often flirt whenever I happen to strike up a conversation. She enjoys it just as much as I do, but her parents forbid her from seeing anyone until they've seen them in person so no one ever makes a move, me I'm just waiting for the right opportunity.

"Aww that's sweet of you Alex" she blushed "are you hear to…?"

I cut her off with a nod, we both know why I'm here; Clair was working when it happened and helped process some of the paper work. She looked at me with her eyes, hazel and filled with sadness.

"She's been doing well, the new treatment seems to be helping" Clair's voice seemed rushed as if she was trying hard not to let the information lose speed into my ears. "Well she's probably sleeping but I know that won't stop you from going to see her" she added. Clair cares about me and she's not afraid to let me know, we've been friends for a few years when she and her family moved to our city during junior high school.

"Thanks Clair" I said, a smile spread slightly across my face and her eyes brightened a bit. As of now there are only two people who can make me smile genuinely, and as luck would have it right now they're both in the same building. As I walked down the hall to the elevator Clair said she'd wait for me when her as her shift was just finishing, I can't say no to Clair so of course I agreed. I got in the elevator and pushed the round button with the number 13 on it, seconds later the number next to the button lit up and I began my accent. I watched the numbers at the top of the door light up as I passed each floor. 11… 12… 13, the doors slid open and I stepped outside into the orange painted hallway, the sign above my head read _Cancer Ward._

I sauntered down the long hallway staring at the floor, I didn't like being here. I hated it because I knew what was happening on this floor, people where dying, and one of those people I know I kept trying to tell myself that if I never looked at her she wouldn't have cancer and she wouldn't be dying but here I am standing in front of the door to her room the name plate on the left reads _Cassie Waters. _My hand shook as I reached for the handle; I took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. I looked at the bed and the young woman lying there still asleep, my little sister the cancer patient.


End file.
